Get Well Soon
by roo17
Summary: Zoro gets sick and Luffy wants him to get better already. ZoLu.


Get Well Soon

Zoro had caught a nasty virus after him and the crew left Crisp Island. Apparently Zoro had shook hands with a sick cashier when he had bought some grog. Damn cashier.

Well, as usual, Chopper had ordered Zoro to stay in bed and absolutely no training was allowed or Chopper would be forced to use sedatives. And the last thing Zoro wanted was Chopper putting him to sleep. Zoro had already been bedridden for two whole days and was absolutely _hating_ it. How the hell could he get stronger if he kept getting sick?! Frustrated, Zoro sat up. Beads of sweat rolled down his bare chest, soaking the sheets he lay under. He was just about to get out of bed when Luffy walked in.

"Hey Zoro. How ya feeling?"

"Sick and frustrated." Zoro simply replied.

"I heard its not good to be frustrated when you're sick."

"It's not."

"Then why are you--"

"Why are you here, Luffy?" asked Zoro in an angry and frustrated voice as he looked at the sheets.

"Everything has been boring without you...I miss you, Zoro." Zoro looked at Luffy. "I know you wanna train...so I snuck these in for you." Luffy pulled two dumbbells out from behing his back, earning a very surprised look from Zoro.

"You brought these for me?" Luffy nodded. "Even thought Chopper said no training?" Another nod. Zoro grinned. "Thanks Luffy." Luffy smiled.

"Your welcome Zoro! I just want you to get well soon." And with that, Luffy left the room. Zoro looked at the dumbbells that now lay in hands and smiled. At least he could train now...

On deck, Luffy sat on the ground were Zoro would usually be. Luffy sighed and thought about something Ace did back when Luffy had gotten sick. Then, by some miracle, something clicked in Luffy's brain. Luffy got up and ran towards the medical bay.

Zoro sat there lifting his dumbbells when Luffy suddenly rushed in.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hey Zoro. You still sick?" Zoro looked worriedly at Luffy.

"Yeah..." He replied obviously as he still lifted his bells. Luffy walked over to Zoro's side and leaned over him, their faces less than a foot apart. He set his hand gently on Zoro's forehead, causing Zoro to blush very slightly. "Luffy, what are you..."

"You have a fever."

"Oh..." Zoro, still training, looked at Luffy when he didn't move away. "Luffy, you know you can move n--" Luffy pressed his lips against Zoro's, stopping Zoro from training. Zoro sat there flustered, not processing what was exactly happening. Luffy pulled away and smiled.

"I want Zoro feel better already."

"H-How the _hell_ is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to transfer the virus to me and leave you." Ace had done it to Luffy when he had gotten really sick. Ace had been awfully worried about Luffy since all the medicine he had been taking wasn't working. So he did the last thing he could think of: transfer the sickness. Ace had kissed Luffy in middle of the night, hoping his plan would work. Sure enough, within a few days, Luffy had been feeling better. Within a week and a half, Luffy was completely better and Ace had been just as sick as Luffy.

"That won't work. You'll just get sick too...and don't risk your health for me, baka." Luffy nodded.

"Okay Zoro...I won't..." Luffy headed for the door, looking at Zoro one more time before opening it up.

"Luffy..." Luffy turned around and found himself in Zoro's arms.

"Zoro?"

"Thanks for trying to make me better..." Luffy smiled and hugged Zoro back.

"Anything for you, Zoro."

Sanji poured chicken soup into a bowl and set in on a small blue tray. He picked it up and headed for the kitchen door when someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Zoro.

"Marimo?"

"I'll take the tray." Luffy laid in bed staring at the ceiling, sweat ran down his forehead. Zoro had gotten over his sickness just two days after the kiss which dumbfounded Chopper on how fast he got better. And just yesterday Luffy caught the nasty virus. But Luffy didn't mind the fever or the coughing or the sweating. He was just glad that Zoro was well. And for that, he gave Ace a silent thank you. The door opened up and Zoro walked in with a blue tray.

"Zoro!" Zoro placed the tray down on the table next to Luffy. "Aw, no meat..." Zoro turned around and placed a few pieces of meat next to the tray. "Huh? Oh! ME--" Zoro quickly placed his hand over Luffy's hand.

"You gotta be quiet if you wanna eat your meat." Luffy chuckled as Zoro placed a kiss on Luffy's forehead, rustling his hair gently.

"Thanks Zoro." Zoro smiled.

"Anything for you, Captain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first ZoLu! It wasn't that great...but oh well. R&R please! Thank you!


End file.
